Nile's son
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: A 16 year old Remus Lupin goes back in time, to the time of Pharaohs, there he finds he is not as straight as he thought, he falls in love with Sirius lookalike Memphis, but trouble only starts there... also the fact that he has to go home, sometime...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters; the plot line is inspired by Niles Daughter (manga). **

**A/N Enjoy!**

Remus Lupin was currently staring outside the window, thinking. History of magic was so boring, why he took it as an elective class, he didn't know, all his friends did flying elective. Oh that's right his girlfriend was here, she was also looking intently at her page writing. 'The nerdy Ravenclaw,' as his friends dubbed her, was his girlfriend since fifth year, so that makes it a year tomorrow… crap, he forgot a present, oh well the gang was going to Honey Dukes tonight anyways.

"Okay class, before we continue the political side of this Gremlin vs. Giants. Class dismissed." He heard Binns droned.

He nearly stuffed everything into his bag and was bolting to the door, when someone from the other side opened, Remus fell over backwards, in levitated a Sarcophagus, it was made gold, it had a man's torso, he had some sort of head dress, his eyes were lined with some make-up or something, arms crossed holding some weird things. Yep it was an Egyptian Sarcophagus.

"Ah, the new display… bring it over." Binns said suddenly very lively.

Remus scrambled to his feet and gave Binns a dirty glare.

Flitwick came in still levitating the Sarcophagus and hovered it over the desk and dropped it.

CRASH, BOOM, BANG!

Everybody gathered around it. It was magnificent.

"Move out of my way, oh lord it is beautiful, is the body still in?" Binns exclaimed.

"Err, not sure, I haven't checked…" Flitwick said a bit uncomfortably.

"Why the hell not?! Well let's open it and have a look." Binns exclaimed looking hypo.

"I, um, have a class to teach… sorry." With that Flitwick more or less ran from the class room.

"Isn't he handsome…" he hears from Emily (the girlfriend).

"Yeah…" Remus replied, and then he shook his head, what was he thinking, he must be crazy, guys weren't handsome… but something about him seemed familiar… he looked a lot like someone… who was he?

"Excuse me class, but I do believe the lunch bell has rang, now get lost." Binns said, desperately wanting some alone time with the mummy.

(insert line)

As Remus walked down the corridor, he was attacked.

"REEEEEEEEEE!" It was just Sirius.

"What is he on?" Remus said a bit worried seeing Sirius was clutching his arm, dragging him to lunch.

"It's a question of what he isn't on." James replied.

Remus gave him a look.

"He didn't have his daily coffee…" Peter answered.

Remus made an O shape with his mouth.

(Insert line)

The next morning Remus was at library reading. Reading some Egyptian scrolls, the mummy had intrigued him.

Saturday, no classes, James and Sirius at Quidditch practice, while Peter watched and cheered.

Apparently the mummy's name was Memphis. He was the pharaoh, his palace was near the Nile, he had a beautiful sister, Isis who was more god than mortal, so legend has it.

There was suddenly a piercing scream, this brought him out of reading, and it sounded familiar… Oh my god, Emily!

Remus ran out of the library, using all his heightened sense of smell, he found her, history of magic classroom, bleeding, naked. He threw his cloak over her and carried her to hospital wing running full pelt.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes, glaring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, (except the ones you don't ****recognise****), the plot was inspired by Nile's daughter.**

**RECAP:** Remus ran out of the library, using all his heightened sense of smell, he found her, history of magic classroom, bleeding, naked. He threw his cloak over her and carried her to hospital wing running full pelt.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes, glaring at him.

**On to the story: **

Remus was pacing outside the hospital wing. James, Sirius and Peter heard the news and had come to comfort him. Apparently she was looking for professor Binns, and the tablet that accompanied the Sarcophagus, (it was put above the sarcophagus) had fell on her.

Emily was in critical condition. She had a deep gash in her side and a fractured skull and various cuts. Her parents were called in, they were also outside, and they had thanked Remus profusely.

After an hour or so, her condition was declared stable, but they weren't to go in, only family. The marauders left a sad silence over them.

A girl had bumped into Remus. Her eyes widened when they saw Sirius.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't look where I was going." She said shyly. Her looks were exotic, her skin slightly tan, and her uniform was a bit small around the top and a bit big around the bottom, but it was nothing to grand to notice, her robes of Ravenclaw.

Remus blinked. "…It's fine."

"Umm… I was wondering is the girl alright?" She asked again. "I saw you run with the girl in your arms."

Remus' face saddened and so did his tone. Sirius rubbed his back soothingly, and Remus gave Sirius a small smile. "She is going to be fine but it's going to take sometime before she heals properly."

The girls' eyes flashed with something but then went sad. "The poor thing, I am so sorry." She said before leaving.

"That's weird…" Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"I could have sworn I had done all the hot ones in Ravenclaw…"

Remus hit Sirius at the back of the head, "you are such a moron."

Sirius stuck his tongue out, "but you love me anyways."

"Can't see why, though." Remus muttered to himself. 

Sirius pouted but took then took his book bag running down the hall.

"Oi, give it back, or you are dead meat!"

Sirius just laughed and continued running.

James just sighed, he knew where Sirius was heading, their special place. Their meaning Remus and Sirius, those two are incredibly close, he was glad for them both; they both had hardships that he and Peter didn't understand, but maybe they were too close for their own good… he had saw those looks that Sirius gave Emily, and it wasn't lust or love in fact quite opposite, it was a look of jealousy and anger. He tried to separate them, out in the real world they couldn't be that close, they will separate and it will hurt them. It truly hurt him to think about what will happen in two years time, but for now, there is one red headed vixen he had to track.

Meanwhile…

The girl that had bumped into Remus was in the history of magic class room.

Those fool, they thought it was an accident that my tablet fell on her, besides it was her own fault that it happened. The silly girl should have never opened my beloved brother's sarcophagus… or what it should have been… Four centauries ago when her brother had died, she had demanded that she put a cursed his tomb. If any harm was to come of her brother's tomb she will come to the perpetrator and give them their just deservers.

That stupid girl wanted to see the jewels if not steal them. Now she had to take a sacrifice, of 16 years of age and of lightened soul to enter her time, if she didn't get it right the first time, her soul will shatter into pieces and leaving her brother behind. she had to see and convince her younger brother to marry her, which would be easy, since she loved him and him to her.

She had the perfect candidate… Remus Lupin.

**A/N: What do you think of it so far? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (except the ones you don't ****recognise****). The plot was inspired by Nile's Daughter an old manga… that I am currently reading. **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't said much, but there isn't much to say!**

The girl had felt light from his soul, and it would be perfect for sacrifice because not only did it fit her description, he had been smeared with the blood of the thief, which was phase one of the ritual done; all she had to do was to drown him. Now how to do that?

(Insert Line)

Remus and Sirius came from 'their place,' a place where they could talk about the horrible things that happened in their lives, they don't share with the others, because they both know how cruel the world can sometimes be, for a were-wolf and blood- traitor, for people who are different.

"Hey, I want to check on Emily, it's dinner time, go and meet up with James and Pete, I'll meet you back up in the common room, okay?"

Remus could see Sirius trying to suppress a grimace but Sirius nodded and went on his way.

As Sirius walked away, Remus sighed, for the life of him, he could not figure out why Sirius disliked Emily so much, she was a nice girl with a good head on her shoulders, smart and an interesting person. Not very Marauder- like but then again who can compare to Sirius and James? Besides, Remus thought Sirius liked Emily when he introduced her to the group as his friend, and even said 'that's some bird,' but that was a year ago, people change.

(Insert Line)

Sirius sat in-between James and Peter at dinner and was more thinking than eating.

"Sirius, why are eating so slowly?" Peter asked.

"I am thinking…" he replied slowly.

"About…" Peter prompted.

"Emily and Remus…"

James, who Sirius was facing away, was waving his hands like a lunatic making obscene gestures for no, such as the mime of zipping the lips and tapping his index finger to his mouth, but alas it was of no use.

"What about Emily and Remus?" Peter asked.

James slumped in his chair, looking defeated.

"Well, don't you think there is something off about her? Does she really like Remus, and if so why doesn't she want to spend more time with him. Oh and that's another thing, when she bothers to take him away it's for long periods of time, we may not see him until dinner sometimes-"

"You contradicted yourself" James cut in, trying to steer the conversation away.

"What about Remus, I don't think he likes her that much, heck she isn't that spectacular, maybe even a little dull, Remus needs someone to make his life more exciting not more boring, all he ever does is read most of the times, and they gone to Flourish and Blotts on their first date, there has got to be something wrong with that…"

James stopped listening after that, once again he knew their closeness would be hurt by anyone new coming into their (Sirius and Remus') life, and he knew this would happen as soon as Remus got himself a girlfriend, with Sirius it has always been new girl one week and new girl next, but when Sirius got his first girl friend Remus has been a little lonely but never like Sirius.

James and Sirius were best friends, more like family even but there has and always is an understanding of each other, James and Peter just can't grasp. Besides, he has Lily to preoccupy himself with… talking about her where is she? Oh my god, maybe something bad has happened to her!! I must go rescue her!

With that James Potter got up and left with a determined look on his face, and a what the hell, look on his friends'.   
(Insert Line)

"Hey Ems?" Remus whispered as he sat down next to his girlfriend's bed.

Said girlfriend was currently reading but gladly put down the book when she saw (well heard) who it was.

"Remus!" She gasped flinging her arms around him. "You saved my life, thank you; I love you so much…"

Remus froze, I love you? Remus wasn't prepared for love yet, but then again she had came out of a life threatening situation saved by her boyfriend, so she probably doesn't mean it.

"Remus? Remus? REMUS!!!" Emily screamed.

"Er.. yeah sorry, what?" he said coming out of his thoughts.

"I asked… do you love me?"

Oh no… not that question, please, not that. Remus took a deep breath and was about to answer no, but something stopped him.

He remember how worried he'd felt when she was in the hospital wing, how scared he was finding her, and all the good times they shared, but he has never felt the closeness that he shared with his friends, Sirius especially, but then again they were friends, that's what they are there for right?

"I… I love you." Remus finally said.

With that Emily broke into tears and kissed him.

(Insert Line)

He came out of the medical center without the girl, she noticed, good she didn't want anybody to get I the way with her plan, for the next part of the ritual she would need to drown him.

"WAIT! Please!" she said running after him.

Remus turned around. "Er, yes?"

"Your friends told me to give you a message…they said to meet them at the lake out-side this castle, right away…" She said, puffing slightly.

"Thanks... erm… sorry what's your name again?" He asked embarrassed for not knowing her name.

"No problem… I'm Isis."

(Insert Line)

Oh no, they were trying to go into the Forbibben Forest, again. They were such idiots, but maybe this is what he needed to get his mind off things…Remus sighed as he walked to the lake.

(Insert Line)

Good he is here. Thank Ra for magic; I got here much faster than he. Oh he is sitting by the edge of the lake, great, perfect. Now to drown him.

She slowly crept around to a better position, but it seemed like he could hear her for he was looking her way… maybe… no he couldn't possibly have conquered animal wizardry, but I have to get this right…

She decided to turn into her animal self, a tiger and slowly but surely came behind Remus than she ran full speed into him. He fell in flailing his arms , Isis turned back into a human, dragging him to the deep end of the lake and started to swim downwards.

She could see her city! That's it !

She dragged them into the port hole and a force ripped them apart, the force of time, she guessed but that doesn't matter he is dead now anyways.

(Insert Line)

Remus woke up and sat up in his bed… ok not his bed but a bed, he was drenched and it was sweltering hot, he looked outside the window of this room and screamed.

He wasn't in London anymore; he wasn't even in his own centaury anymore.


End file.
